masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Scan
Tactical Scan is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Tactical Scan Reveal weaknesses in defenses, increasing all damage done to the target and slowing its movement speed. Provide the entire squad with a tactical readout. Only one scan can be active on a target. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 Sec *'Duration:' 20 sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 15% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 15% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase Recharge speed by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.67 Sec *'Duration:' 20 sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 15% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 15% Rank 3: Duration Increase Duration by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.67 Sec *'Duration:' 26 Sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 15% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 15% Rank 4: Weapon Damage/Power Damage Weapon Damage Increase all weapon damage done to the target by 7.50%. Power Damage Increase all power damage done to the target by 7.50%. Rank 5: Headshots/Movement Speed Headshots Increase all headshot damage by 25%. Movement Speed Increase the target's movement speed penalty by 15%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.28 Sec *'Duration:' 26 Sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 15% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 30% Rank 6: Damage/Area Scan Damage Increase all damage done to the target by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.67 sec (Headshots), 2.28 Sec (Movement Speed) *'Duration:' 26 Sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 25% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 15% (Headshots), 30% (Movement Speed) Area Scan Increase scan duration by 100%. Momentarily reveal enemies within 20 meters of the target with an initial scanning pulse. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.67 sec (Headshots), 2.28 Sec (Movement Speed) *'Duration:': 46 sec *'Damage Taken Bonus:' 15% *'Movement Speed Penalty:' 15% (Headshots), 30% (Movement Speed) Player Notes ;Mechanics *Tactical Scan has a lengthy activation time, but does not need line of sight and can be done without breaking cover. **With the Area Scan evolution, Tactical Scan can be used even without a target, if only to get the brief area scan. *A hologram of the scanned target will appear on the player's omni-tool, allowing the player to see what the target is doing even if they don't have a visual, along with the distance to the scanned target measured in meters. *The colored semi-circles around the target and the hologram represent health/armor (left side) and shield/barriers (right side). This allows everyone to see the hit points remaining on the target even when outside lock-on range or invisible. *If used against Swarmers, Geth Turrets, or enemy Drones, Tactical Scan will kill them instead of causing its normal effects. *The rank 5 Movement Speed evolution appears to increase the recharge speed by 25%, but in actually it is simply applying the Rank 5A Headshots bonus to the stat bar. There is no change in your actual cooldown. * Tactical scan 5A Headshots evolution is not applied to headshot damage, effectively making this upgrade do nothing. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/494210-headshots-mechanics-details-assembled/ ;Strategies *You can activate Tactical Scan while reloading in cover, although it doesn't "cancel" the reloading process like a combat roll or power use would. This means that you can activate this power without breaking cover or use it against an enemy that is in cover. However, you cannot use this power against an enemy that cannot be targeted, like a Geth Hunter that's currently cloaked. To counter this, fire a shot at the enemy, and then use Tactical Scan as soon as the orange targeting reticle appears. *Tactical Scan with the Area Scan evolution does not need a target lock. It can be used to reveal enemies while behind cover that would otherwise obscure a player's vision. It does not confer any effects of the power to enemies revealed, nor will it continue to track specific enemies. This can be done in rapid succession to continually track enemies as Tactical Scan wears off. *The Rank 6 Area Scan combined with an Arc Grenade is an effective way to spot and reveal group of stealthed enemies. **The 'highlight' effect of Rank 6 Area Scan makes it very easy to get headshots on enemies whose heads are not visible, such as Guardians. Availability *'Single Player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Quarian Male Engineer, Quarian Male Infiltrator, Quarian Marksman Soldier References Ru:Тактическое сканирование Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Tech